Other Generations Part II
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Sequel to Other Generations. The boys are back and helping Karma find Darren. What will happen when they find him? Lots of LIMP! and ANGST! Best if you read the first installment. Reviews are love. Cursing now and again. And some Sam whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

**Please indulge my unhealthy addiction to Supernatural and review :D**

**Here it is, the first chapter of part II... Let's see where this wild plot bunny takes us...**

**The fight is there for a reason. Trust me.**

_**LETSSTARTFROMTHEMIDDLE:D**_

"I don't see why we have to go and follow her like this Sam!" Dean was driving madly down the highway towards a place he never wanted to see again.

"Because she's a part of this Dean. I don't know about you, but I want answers about this."

"Of course I want answers Sammy. But it's her funeral. You shouldn't have said where they're keeping Darren. It's not our fault she went on this suicide mission."

Sam sighed in frustration. "You're the one that said we'd help her find Darren."

"Yeah, well I also said she can't come with us when we do."

"Exactly, it's too dangerous for her to go without backup at the very least."

"She ignored the 'one of you will die' part."

"If you don't care, then why are you driving to help her out?"

Dean suddenly braked. "Because I want answers too Sam!" Dean put the car in park. "And because it's what you want, 'the right thing to do'. We can find other sources Sam."

"Dean." Sam paused. "She's in trouble. And if we don't come for her, no one will."

"...I've had it up to here between you and her! She's cocky, foul mouthed, wreckless, she's-"

"You."

"Fine. I'm gonna go do some research about that demon army."

"Dean..."

"Either come with me or get out of the car, your choice. Call me when you find one of them dead. She drove up there, hot wire her car and meet me at Bobby's."

Sam openned the door. "Give me the keys to the trunk Dean."

Dean lost it and chucked the keys at Sam hitting him in the face. "You always leave. Always some little quest. Go." Dean's voice was calm but laced with anger and sadness.

"Dean..."

"Just go Sam."

Sam grabbed his bags, closed the trunk, and started making his way to Cold Oak. 25 miles. Dean's car door openned and out of anger he aimed to strike a cord with Sam.

"Tell me if you magically find a way to save me from the pit then." The door closed and Sam heard Dean out of the window. "Catch ya on the flip side Sammy." And he was gone.

_**KARMATIME**_

Cold Oak. _Well, they got the cold part right._ Karma was thinking to herself. She'd been wandering and searching for Darren for a few hours now. No sign. No messages in her head. Nothing.

Suddenly there was movement from inside one of the buildings. "Darren?" It was almost inaudible. "Darren, is that you?" A shadow lurked inside the abandoned building. Some one or something was definitely there.

She followed it carefully. Whatever it was, it wasn't Darren.

It came out of nowhere. She thought she was stalking it, but it was stalking her. She was down on the ground in seconds. Black eyes stared at her. "You're coming with me."

She sprang up and searched for something to use as protection. _What the hell does it want with me? Why doesn't it just kill me? It could have by now._

It advanced on her slowly. "You see, I know what you are. I know what you're looking for too and I can tell you, Darren isn't here. We don't make the same mistakes twice sweet heart."

Karma remembered the few things she packed in the event of a demon visiting. Salt for starters. And then her brilliant idea that she came up with after seeing the shot guns loaded with rock salt. So simple. Instead of a flask, a cheap water gun to hold holy water.

Karma fired and the demon hissed in pain. This was the distraction she needed for cover. Not ideal, but she managed to run into a small room and quickly line the door.

"I will exorcize your ass if you EVER call me 'sweet heart' again."

"We'll just see about that. Like it or not, I'll find a way in. And when I do, you're coming with me."

"Scratch that, I was gonna exorcize you anyhow. I'm not the negotiation type at the moment."

"One thing though, you neglected to notice the lovely window in your room." It smiled and black smoke traveled around to get in from the outside.

_Shit._ She ran and tried to lay salt but it was too late the demon was already in and instantly pinned her to the wall.

"Go to hell! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh yes you are sweet heart..." It came up and whispered in her ear. "Because I'm taking you to your dear Darren."

"Demons lie. You're lying."

"Oh, and humans always tell the truth."

"Yeah, well... CHRISTO."

It wasn't prepared and suddenly dropped her. She kept on repeating it until her mouth was dry and she started to stutter.

"Out of words? I'm not allowed to kill you... but I can still take in damaged goods." The demon threw her out of the window sending her crashing to the ground stunned.

She heard latin start to come out of nowhere and the demon stopped in its tracks. Karma didn't care what it was. She just knew she had to get the hell out of dodge and ran for all that is precious and holy.

_**CHECKONSAM**_

Sam arrived in time to hear shouting and ran towards it.

There she was. Staring down black eyes and puting on a brave face right before the glass shattered as she went through the window landing on her back. She was barely moving and didn't have much time. Sam started reciting as much of an exorcism that he could remember. It screamed and Karma was suddenly up and running in the other direction. _Great. Let's hope it runs off or I can remember the whole thing._

Lucky Sam. Black smoke left and was sent up into the air before it was over. No host. Corporeal demons now. Just lovely. Sam remembered vaguely which direction she ran and hoped he could catch her.

"Karma!" Sam went in search of her. "Karma! It's ok, It's Sam. If you can hear me come out." Sam ran further.

_**KARMACANTGETTOTHECARONTHEOTHERSIDEOFTOWN**_

She hid behind another building. No way was she risking being caught by demons anytime soon. She heard a faint voice and it was getting closer. "...Karma...come out..." Was all that she could make out for a while until it got closer and she prepared for another attack.

"...Karma! Damn it! Don't make me..." It was still faint... That is until she listened harder. "I swear I'll call you by your real name until you come out."

_What the hell is this?_

"Fine. Julia Faller! Julia-"

_She reckognized it. Shit Sam._

"I'm here! I swear I'll go all psycic on your ass if you call me that one more time SAMMY."

"No you won't."

"Yeah well, watch your back."

"Sure." Sam paused. "I'm pretty sure it's safe now. Let's get in the car and go."

"First things first."

"Do we really have to go through this?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but don't get squirt gun happy on me...again."

"Quit crying and stand still."

"As you command." Sam held his arms out prepared for a wet shirt. "See?"

"You know the drill."

"Right, silver."

She tossed Sam a silver round.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Sam was getting conserned. It'd been months and she still hadn't quit with the obsesive routine. It was really getting annoying. Good thing Dean didn't come, he would have throttelled her. A little trust would be nice now and again. But all the same they went to the car. Sam was still pissed at Dean and neglected to call. Dean could wait and sweat it out for a few more hours...if he still cared.

"You know what?"

"What Sam?"

"Let's take the scenic route."

"But what about Dean?"

"He's..."

"What? Being a jerk?"

"Hey now... well, yeah actually."

"Uh hu. Let 'im stew for a while."

"Attitude much?"

"Quit being a whiny bitch and drive."

"Fine Ms. PMS"

**I know, it's not how I expected it to go either. Dean's gonna have some angst coming so don't worry. I had to give Karma a name to go with bitch and jerk. I'll let you all know again. Karma is almost 19 now and TOO YOUNG to be a romantic interest for the boys. I'm trying not to make her into another Jo. Tell me if she starts to go that way.**

**Tell me what you think. You'll probably see it. By the way, I lost spell check so all errors are mine. Please forgive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:( Kinda sad this isn't taking off. I like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the voices in my head.**

**DEANINTHEMETALICAR**_s_

Dean drove back towards Bobby's. _Damn it Dean! Why do you have to do that? You acted like Dad. Just kicking Sam out. Stupid stupid STUPID!_

He turned around to follow Sam.

The town was empty. Completely and utterly empty. Dean wandered around and finally found broken glass and sulfer. Not good.

"Sam! SAMMY!!" Nothing. There weren't even any birds around.

He began to run around the town and finally found tire marks. "Thank God Sam."

Dean was hurt though._ Why didn't he call me?_ Then thoughts went wild through his head about what could've happened. None of them were good. Sam would've called. He's pissed, but he would've called. Dean whipped out his phone and pressed the speed dial for Sam.

_Hey man, what's up?_

Sam. Where the hell are you?

_Sorry. I'll talk to you about it later. You just got my voice mail._

"DAMNIT SAM!"

_To page this person, press 5 now. At the tone please record your message. When you are finished recording hang up or press 1 to leave a call back number... BEEP._

"Sam I've told you to change that voice mail. I swear you do it to torture me! Listen, I'm at Cold Oak. You're not. There's broken glass and sulfur around here. Either call me or meet me back at Bobby's." _'I'm worried about you bro.'_ Dean flipped the cell phone closed and put it back in his pocket.

**MEANWHILEONTHESCENICROUTE**

"So you ditched Dean to come find me?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

Karma paused... "Wow you suck."

"What the hell Karma?! I walked back to save your ass and I suck?!"

"Well yeah, you ditched your brother."

"So? He went back to Bobby's."

"I know you're pissed and he's been a jerk, but he's your brother. He sold his _soul _for you. And he's got a year left."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Sam pulled over. "It's been nagging me forever Karma!"

"Then why are you more concerned about me?"

Sam clenched his jaw. "We're almost out of gas."

It was quiet the entire ride until they hit the first station in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll stand by the car, go pay for the gas." Sam was now turning the cold shoulder... or as much of one he had.

"Right Sam... Be right back..." She made her was slowly in.

"Hi, I'm on pump number...1..." _Number ONLY_. "And a bag of skittles."

"Sure thing sweetie." The attendant smiled while Karma plaster on a fake smile while wanting to just... correct him.

"Thanks." Karma turned outside of the station and nothing was there. No Sam. No car. No cell phone. "Damnit! Looks like hitch hiking time..."

She passed the area and kicked at the dust and dirt. _Not dirt... Sulfer... SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!_ She ran for the highway.

She walked an hour until she even saw a car, and no way they were stopping. But there was a trucker passing by and she was lucky enough to get a ride.

"How far ya goin'?" The lady said.

"Lost my ride, trying to make it to my uncle's house."

"How far?"

"A little past the state line."

"Hop in."

"Great. Thanks, I really mean it."

"What's so important and how'd you 'lose' your ride?"

"Well, uhh...It's a long story."

"Honey, we've got plenty of time."

"It's my uncle, he takes care of me and two of my cousins and I have a...sister and my aunt is coming." Karma looked down trying to form the rest of the lie. "He hasn't been doin' so good lately..."

"Aww... sorry bout' your uncle."

"We get by."

"Again, how'd you lose your ride?"

"My cousin was coming to pick me up but he had...car trouble and couldn't make it."

"I'll be able to drop you off out side of town. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

**PARTYATBOBBYSWHOOT**

Dean drove up to Bobby's hoping to see Karma's car. No luck. After leaving three messages on the way back he was now extremely worried. Bobby came out of the house when he heard the Impala drive up.

"For chasing Karma down and demons, that was pretty damn quick."

"I don't see her car. Did Sam and her make it back ok?"

"They're not with you?"

"No and I'm guessing by your voice they aren't here."

"No. Did you try Sam's cell?"

"Three times Bobby." Dean was running his hands over his face.

"That can't be good Dean."

"Really? You're telling me."

"Try callin' again."

..."Voice mail again Bobby."

"Shit. We'll just wait a while then. They could be back any time now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"C'mon inside..." Bobby squinted down the road. "Dean, you might wanna look behind you."

Dean turned his head and saw some one running toward them and... "HOLY SHIT!" Dean ran towards her.

"Thank God." Running from the edge of town tends to wear you down.

Dean looked around. No Sam. Not good.

Karma was bent over to catch her breath.

"Karma. Karma! KARMA!" Not getting her attention he resorted to method number two...

"JULIA!"

"GO HUG YOURSELF!! I need to breathe a minute."

"Minute is over now. What happened. Where's Sam."

"I don't know Dean."

Dean took her shoulders. "What to you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean I don't know. He was with me one minute and... I don't know."

"You're saying he just disappeared?"

"I don't know what happened, I was paying for gas. When I came out he was gone, along with my car."

"What the hell? How does that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but..."

"But what?"

"There was sulfer... everywhere."

"DAMNIT!!"

"I know Dean. I've been flipping out about it too."

"No. No no no no no." Dean paced with his hand through his hair. "This is really bad."

"Kidnapping bad or demon possesing bad?"

"All of the above and then some... We need to go back to Cold Oak..." Dean ran for his car and she grabbed his to stop him but there was no stopping him.

"Dean. DEAN!"

"No! You have no idea. He's there and might be dead already..." He turned his head.

"Number one, Sam is smarter than that. And two... I was there... There's nothing in that god damn town."

"How long ago was that? They could've had him there in seconds." Dean went back to his car.

"All that was there was a flipping demon that wanted me to come with it."

"A demon wanted to take you?"

"Yeah. Do yourself a favor. DON'T EVER call me sweet heart."

"Yes Ms. PMS."

"Jerk."

"Well, how did you get yourself out all by your lonesome?"

"I didn't. Ran out of salt and holy water. Damn thing wouldn't leave. Sam showed up right when I ran like hell. Sam went on a latin rant and it apparently went away and he found me and we left."

"And then got gas."

"That's when he went missing."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Well what now?"

"We go inside. I tan. But you're gonna always burn, face it."

"Whatever. Get Bobby in on this."

**AHSOWHEREISOURSAM**

"Please don't make me!" Darren yelled. "I don't want to do it. Quit making me use my gifts or whatever." He was now not above begging.

"Oh, but Darren, we went to the trouble of getting you you're first guinie pig to use them on."

"Oh God NO!" Darren tried to get out of the room he'd been trapped in more than ever. "Not a person, please God not a person."

"You'll do it if you're gonna survive out there."

"Who says I want to now! I'm not gonna... I can't!"

"You can and you will. Come on and say hello to your new playmate."

The demon dragged him out of the room and into a new one to see a guy knocked out in the corner. He looked familar... He should know... Darren just stared wide eyed. Wait a minute...

"SAM!" Darren vaguely remembered the people that came to try and save Karma and him from the shifters.

"So you two know eachother. Good, it'll be fun."

"No, please, no."

"I'm taking you back to your room. We'll start tomorrow, and you will do it."

Darren was shoved roughly into his room. He'd tried to get out so many times. He knew there was no way out. He also knew there no weapons that he could grab. Shit.

**AN: And you really thought I couldn't put Sam in some trouble? I'm evil with the cliffy. :D You know where the button is. Less clicksless updating.**


	3. there's a lil hurt sam dean angst

**NOT MINE. UPDATING GOING DARKSIDE NEXT.**

"Ok." Bobby stopped pacing and looked at Karma. "Are you SURE that's what happened?"

"Absolutely. Where do we go from here?"

"YOU don't go anywhere. You said a demon was after you? You're staying here." Dean looked down at her.

"But Darren and Sam--"

"Sam is MY brother."

"Darren is like a brother to me and Sam is like me..."

Dean paused. Tactic number two, guilt. "Both of them wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"I know. But something bad is happening to them and I'm going."

Dean had started packing. "No. You aren't. Bobby, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Karma and Bobby exchanged looks. "Sure... relative to what you're doing." He said under his breath.

"I'm headed to a hotel Bobby. I'll call when I get there."

"But-"

"No buts sweet heart." Dean turned his back to leave but an invisible force spun him around to face her.

"Don't. Call me. Sweet heart." Karma gritted through her teeth.

Everyone looked at her shocked. She'd never lashed out like that before. Karma turned red and looked down. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Dean... I... I don't know." She went to her room.

"Watch out for her Bobby..."

"Will do."

With that Dean headed out the door.

**KARMASLAIRIMEANROOM**

_Where would they take him..._ Karma thought to herself. She opened up her closet that now served as a place for her to keep her research._ They ARE NOT in Cold Oak..._ She put a thumbtack over yet another failed location. She knew where they weren't at least._ They won't make the same mistake twice... If were a demon and had to hide, possibly hide other people as well, where would I go... It would have to be somewhere no one would notice or look, somewhere where people couldn't escape..._ The desert. Dusty, no one or any help for miles. Time to pick one... She remembered a trip to Arizona and looking out into badlands... The Painted Dessert. It was her only idea. No leads, nothing. But it couldn't hurt to look. Red sharpie circled the area and she closed the closet.

Karma started to pack. She knew which motel Dean would pick. Dean and Sam let her in on their codes. She couldn't do it alone.

As she went downstairs packed Bobby only glanced her way and nodded. He knew what she was doing.

"See ya Bobby..."

"I'll be talkin to ya soon kid. Just be careful and remember what we've taught ya."

"I'll be sure to tell Dean he's an idjit for you."

Karma walked out the door and made her way to follow Dean.

**DARRENANDSAMMY**

Sam woke up in a concrete room. _Perfect._ He didn't know where the hell he was or how he got there aside from being kidnapped and probably by demons._ Wait. Where's Karma?_ She was with him at the station. She could be here somewhere...

"Karma!" Sam heard his voice echo. "KARMA!" Nothing... "JULIA!" She had better not be screwing with him.

The door opened and a woman with black eyes walked through. "Good, you're awake."

"What the hell do you want?"

"A leader. You obviously failed at that Sam."

"Go to hell."

The demon only laughed.

"Where's Karma!?"

She stopped laughing and just studied Sam.

"Where is she?!"

"We're trying to figure that one out... But not here thanks to you Sammy."

Sam let out a sigh of relief that was short lived.

"But we think you know so..."

"So what? I have no idea where she is."

A boy was shoved into to room with Sam. "We'll find out... And Darren here needs a bit of practice while we're at it..." She forced Darren to look at Sam.

"Darren?" Sam couldn't believe it.

He only stared at Sam with an expression that wasn't good.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, it's what he's going to do to you..."

"N-no please don't make me!" Darren was begging the woman. He knew what he could do and what they would make him do...

"I'm tired of your begging. You're only going to make it worse for Karma once we do find her."

"I'll never tell you."

"We tried that Darren, you're good at keeping secrets. But is Sam?"

Darren shakilly looked towards Sam.

"Go for it tiger. Or else dear Karma will be your next practice dummy!"

"I-I'm sorry Sam..."

"Darren, you don't-" Sam was suddenly on the ground clutching his head. _**"STAY GONE!... You really are a selfish bastard... You killed Jess... Don't worry, I'm going to make you better...**_ Rapid fire images and horrible memories flashed through his head.

"Where is she?" The woman broke through, interrupting the images.

Sam just shot daggers at her.

"Darren."

Darren didn't speak or move.

"DARREN!"

He gasped as he was pinned on the wall. He tried deperately to get out, but he couldn't. He learned a while ago that the demons were immune to anything he tried to pull on them... Or the one's he wasn't force to practice on atleast.

"That was weak. You can do better." He fell back onto the floor.

Sam caught his eyes, pleading for help before he screwed them shut. "I'm sorry..."

Smoke slowly came up from Sam's chest. He lifted his shirt panting. Something was burning him alive, but no flames. Sweat covered Sam's face as he finally let out a scream. "Ahhh... DEAN!"

"Is she with Dean Sammy?"

"Let... Us go..."

"Uh... No can do. We need her to complete the set..."

"You've been saying that ever since I got here. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

"You'll find out soon enough." She snapped. "Put him down." The woman indicated Sam. "Playtime is over."

Shivers went down Darren and Sam's back. "Darren. Dean'll get us out... don't give in to that bi-"

_"Sorry Sam. Don't say anything else! This'll hurt, but it's better than sleep..."_

The message in Sam's head barely registered as his head slammed into a wall and he blacked out. Darren cringed as a hand held his shoulder.

"Now that's better. Looks like you're finally learning." The demon had a sick smile. "So much better than your sleeping trick. If you keep this up, I'll put in a good word and maybe they'll let you outside for a couple minutes."

Darren didn't know how to feel. He'd been in that cell for so long. "I thought you'd like that... Nap time for Sam. Now you go back to your room and have some quiet time and think about your options."

He didn't say a word as he did as instructed. He didn't want to think about what they'd make him do next. Darren just focused on Sam's brother saving them, or atleast Sam. And he hoped to God that Karma wasn't coming after him for some sort of rescue.

**AN: I burned my hands really badly while using a hot glue gun. It is very hard to type and crank out chapters now. Please be patient if you are reading my other fics. They will be updated, but slowly. Press the button and I might heal faster! :D**


End file.
